I found you bleach one shot request
by KaraAragon
Summary: after moving away and coming back after ten years, Yuki wants to find her old childhood friend, because they had made a promise to see each other again... but yuki wants to tell him something more


"_**Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan don't leave me!" I looked back to see a orange haired boy running with tears streaming down his face. I look up at daddy and I plea for him to stop. He sighs and I jump out of the car, to run over to I-chan who has fallen to the ground trying to catch up to us.**_

"_**I-chan..." I could feel the tears falling down my cheek. "Please don't be upset I-chan, I'll be back." I helped him to his feet and he hugged me tight. I was shocked, but began to hug him as well.**_

"_**You promise? You promise you'll be back?" I nodded against his shoulder. Although it was awkward, he was one inch shorter. I let go and held out my pinky he stared at it for a while.**_

"_**This is a pinky promise, Daddy says that pinky promises are the most powerful promises in the world, and I can never break them." I intertwined my pinky with his and he smiled. "I promise I'll be back for you... and when I do... I have something to tell you" He nodded.**_

"_**Goodbye until next time Yuki-chan!" I felt the tears growing again.**_

"_**Goodbye I-chan!" I yell out the window, Karakura passing us by, all of it slowly becoming a blur...**_

(10 years later)

I walked around Karakura after I finished unpacking. I was glad to be back into my hometown. I ran forward spinning and taking a deep breath. Ah it was good to be back. I spun back forward and looked down the road.

I wonder if my childhood friend still lives down here. I shrugged and then I began to get a very pervy idea. I would climb the side of his house and sneak a peak inside his room.

Alright now I was excited! I charged myself and up and was stopped by a very annoying pouting sound. "Onee-chan? Where are you going?" Keitaro pouted.

"I finished packing so I was just going to exploring." I pointed my forefingers together and looked down." and check up on my childhood friend." I say quietly to myself.

"Can I come with you? I finished packing, and I wanted to get something for mom for her birthday." I sighed.

"Alright but lets keep it brief. I really want to do some exploring by myself." He got all happy face. I turned around was smacked in the face. "Ow! that hurt." I rubbed my forehead and watched in the corner of my eye, a ball roll by Keitaro. He kicked the ball back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." She says running over to get the ball.

"No, it's okay, it was an accident." She nodded and began to run back. "Wait!" She stopped and turned back to me. "Do you need another player? Keitaro is great with sports!" She stared at my brother and she smiled.

"Yeah, we could, and your timing was incredible." I looked at my little brother and he nodded at me running over to the girl. "Hey my name is Karin Kurosaki."

"Hi, I'm Keitaro Hamasaki." and they disappeared into the field. I wiped my forehead standing up and then dusting myself off. Wait a minute. Did that girl say her last name was Kurosaki? I shook my head and began to walk into the woods. A shortcut I learned about the same day I had to move away.

I really wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me. I know I was going to run into a tree, I didn't care all I wanted to know is how my best friend was doing, and how everything was going on in his life. also his little sister thing. I didn't know that... I ran into something making me loose my train of thought. I knew it was person though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't paying attention." I say nervously. I looked up to see his sour face. Whoa! Wait a minute... I-chan, that cute little boy from my childhood, always an inch shorter than me, and still have the giant orange mess of hair.

"Yuki-chan? Is that you?" He said. I was shocked. He remembered who I was. I looked back up scratching the back of my head. He was holding up his pinky. "If your thinking how I remember you it's because of this."

"Your pinky?"

"No the promise we made to each other when you left. I promised to never forget you and you promised to move back."

"I-chan... I mean Ichigo... I've missed you." I looked at him and he was looking at me in different angles. I don't why that bugged me.

"Wow you're different. not bad different good different. Well to be honest hot different." He said turning his head away.

"Oh so you like the way I look?" I pointed to my face, and I could see his face changing to a beat red.

"You're different too... wait a minute, what are you doing in the woods?"

"I was going to go get my sister. What are you doing out here?" He asked me back.

"I was going to go find you." I whispered. "Um... I wanted to see if you were alright." I looked up to see if he heard the first part.

"Well you found me..." He stepped into me. I looked down nervously.

"Ichigo." I almost cried, but let a lonely tear slip down my cheek. "I missed you." He grabbed me and held me in a warm embrace. He chuckled and I leaned my head against his warm chest.

"Yuki-chan." He whispered. His chin rested on top of my head. "You're so beautiful." I blushed hard.

"and I've missed you too." I looked him in the eyes now.  
>"Ichigo?" he 'Hmmed' and I almost fainted. That was really cute! "Well I've been meaning to tell you something ever since I met you. but please don't freak out." I looked down.<p>

"Well, say it."

"I love you Ichigo." He leaned down and kissed me right there. I was surprised. He deepened the kiss leaning deeper into me.

"I love you too Yuki." He kissed me again and I felt myself heating up. I pressed myself closer to him, his hands feeling every curve, every crevice of me. I stopped and looked at him, he smiled at me with this big sideways grin, and I couldn't help myself but to lean in again, but this time we fell over, I could feel myself crawling up and kissing him, He reached up and pulled me down switching places. His tongue slowly finding is way inside my mouth, fighting for dominance. He won, and I could feel my body begin to heat up. I reached up, and pulled him in close, his body was tense, and so warm. I almost felt like going farther, but something had stopped us. We looked over to see the two kids gacking, and making puking noises.

"I am going the long way from now on! Stay away from the woods!" Karin covered her eyes and made puking noises. Keitaro giggled. I pulled away scratching the back of my neck.

"See you at home Ichigo!" She took off running and Keitaro followed her suit.

"I see you have a little sister Ichigo." I say looking at him and then to his little sibling.

"And you have a little brother." He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"How Ironic is that." We say in unison, and laugh. He kissed me sweetly and short and we began to walk in their direction.


End file.
